Elder Scrolls Online: Moon-Dancer
by littlemintchan
Summary: The life of the Vestige began on the island of Stros-M'kai...


Elder Scrolls: A New Era By Moon-Dancer

Chapter One: A Lost Soul

* * *

Moon-Sugar…such a familiar scent from my childhood, it filled the air of my home whenever Clan mother made us moon-sugar candy. I smell it now as I ascend to a spinning orb, yet…I feel something isn't right. The sky isn't the most beautiful blue like always, it spins about as it reflects through my eyes and shines upon my fur. Oh clan mother, wouldn't I give for your moon-sugar candies before I forget everything. Even now I forgot why I am glowing, but don't worry clan mother, it is dark now and I can still smell your sweet candies…

It is the second era, I heard rumors of the ruby throne being held by no one and then a war erupted for it! My brother, oh sweet Dull-Claws, you were my favorite elder sibling of the clan and my last relative. He was strong, a big cub from birth and four winters older than me, not as smart as I, but he believed in justice more than anyone and thus when the war began, he said farewell to clan mother and me. I miss him and yet I still remember the day a soldier came to the clan with the last moon-sugar candy my brother had with him and a note from him as well. I was only seventeen, too young for war. "Clan mother, what is wrong?" I said with fear in my eyes as the clan mother turned to me with the note and candy, handing both to me. "My little cub, I fear the worst has happened…your brother is a prisoner among the Pact soldiers…he sent this note for you." She then left without another word, unable to bare the loss of yet another cub she had raised. I opened the letter, the first lines wished for me to eat the candy while I read. The rest…the rest was unbearable.

'Dear Moon-Dancer, my little brother,

The war is going good, Queen Aryeen has made me one of the top spies and I have met

A new fur buddy! Razum-Dar is silly, just like you, but he did not join me on my trip to

Cyrodil, I am alone in this final mission and I know I will not see you again as I hear the

footsteps approach my cell. Today is the day of my execution as a spy from the Dominion

and let it be known I received a fair trial, and I know my crimes are true, but if you ever ne-

ed a new home to be safe, I suggest staying in Stros-M'kai or moving to Auridon.

Be safe little cub, Dull-Claws

Swallowing the candy was hard, tears ran down my white with orange creamed fur, I hear the clan mother talking to the soldier to send me away for safety and then…then I run out the door with the letter, a tiny bag with a few gold coins and I just keep running. I make it to the docks where a Dominion soldier grabs me and brings me back. "I'm sorry, you are no longer permitted to leave the island, you're clan mother has forbid it." If I could have, I would have screamed it brought my brother back, but all it did was send me back to the clan mother who then sent me to work for a high-class noble who was also the captain of Stros-M'kai's guard force.

A year later, I was the most popular khajiit in Stros-M'kai, not in the good way either. Yes, I cleaned, did chores and cooked for the captain, but at night? I lived a life of secret and gambling. I dealt with skooma dealers for a few months until the captain found out and destroyed their hide-out. Then I stole many precious sweet rolls imported from Skyrim, tossing them off the cliff as they reminded me of the Pact that killed my brother. Today, I have done the best thing yet! I found out I am able to use magic and the captain states I am, what soldiers call a Dragon Knight, one whom uses fires and can be very dangerous when fought. The captain has trained me a little, but I found a cave by the shore that I train further in, by myself. The cave is like my second home, a small cot laid out for when I fall asleep and a picture of my brother dressed in his Dominion wear.

It's raining, pouring to be exact and I am stuck in the cave until low-tide as the waves crash against the shore in a frenzy that has had the clan mother frightened all day. I fear also, something is coming and it won't be good. I venture out after an hour or so, casting a flame to light my path as the sky darkens and takes on a new shade of blue, one of night yet it is barely noon. It took me ten or so minutes to reach the clan mother, hoping for comfort in such a storm, but the clan was gone, having escaped to Auridon without me…I am alone and now I hear a noise all around me. "W-Who is there?! Moon demands you show yourself before he attacks!" I scream out in to the darkness, the noise stops and men climb from behind bushes, trees and buildings to surround me. They wore only robes and staves, some also had the look of Demora, but demora were to stay in oblivion, not in Nirn. "S-Stay away!" I scream again, feeling myself being lifted from behind and held against cold armor that glowed red. "His soul is powerful, this one shall be our sacrifice instead of that captain. Take him to the anchor immediately." Then nothing, the memory fades as I pass through the new sky and close my eyes. I become empty, nothing but a Shriven. Why can't I remember the clan mother's name or the captains? Why was moon-sugar candy the last taste and smell that I remember? Oh brother, will I see you now or am I to be a prisoner in this new sky?


End file.
